Historinhas de Backstage
by Juny-Lee
Summary: Esse tipo de coisa a Globo não mostra.
1. Boataria Digimon

_Os gamers de Tóquio estavam empavorosos. Havia um gigantesco torneio naquele dia. Gritos. Muitos gritos. Gritos pra carai. Uns gritvam pela menina ruiva do olhar gélido, de nove anos, Makino Ruki. Outros, gritavam pelo garoto de sotaque diferente e pele bronzeada, de treze anos, Akiyama Ryou._

- Véio do céu, nunca imaginei que uma garota sambaria em tanto nego assim! - _Hirokazu comentava, lutando por um pouco de visão da mesa principal._

- Aquela menina é demais, mesmo, mas ela não vai ganhar do Ryou. Não com aquele boost chip. _- Kenta comentava enquanto dava cotoveladas em dois garotos na sua frente, para ganhar mais visão._

_Dito e feito. O boost chip a fez perder dez ponto na sua defesa, e com isso um Milleniunmon acompanhado de um belo card de aumento de força causou danos na adversária que a deixaram com um saldo negativo de trinta pontos._

- VITÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORIA DO RYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU~~~~~ _- Muitos berraram a plenos pulmões. _

- E agora as palavras dos lutadores da noite! _- anunciou o mestre da festa._

_Todos se calaram._

- É, parece que ganhei de você, menina! Qual seu nome?

- Não é da sua conta.

- Ui ui criança, seja mais educada com os mais velhos! _- ele riu._

- Oh, claro! "Perdoe-me o emprego das palavras, mas gostaria de informar que os meus dados não são disponíveis a sua pessoa, por ser um apelador do caralho!" - _e se curvou como se fosse uma dama francesa._

- Uia... gostei de você, menina! _- ele rebateu com carinho no olhar._

- Pois eu não, Sr. Colgate! - _ela devolveu com escárnio._

- Ok ok, palavras trocadas, vamos para a coroação, né? - _o mestre anunciou, com medo de uma briga maior ser anunciada._

_Na hora em que as medalhas foram entregues, algo inesperado aconteceu: o declarado Digimon King roubou um beijo da declarada como Digimon Queen e dois dias depois desapareceu. E a partir daí nasceu um dos maiores shippings da história do mundo do TCG de digimon._

- ... E foi isso que aconteceu dez meses atrás, Ryou-sama. _- Hirokazu concluiu._

_Ryou parecia absorto em boas lembranças. Quando abriu os olhos, olhou para a direção que Ruki e Kyuubimon haviam saído há pouco mais de duas horas._

- Agora lembro de tudo... Não imaginaria que ela fosse ser escolhida pelos digimons, como eu fui. - _e deu uma risadinha._

- Acho que naquela semana a Ruki não saiu de casa, por conta do assédio da imprensa. _- Kenta comentou_. - Aquilo deu o que falar por muito tempo!

- É sério? _- Ryou comentou -_ Que tipo de comentários?

_Hirokazu e Kenta se entreolharam. Se eles comentassem sobre o quê a galera comentava, ele iria perguntar sobre quem começara isso. Ele chegaria a um fanclube dos dois. E os líderes daquele fanclube estavam suando frio bem alí, na frente do alvo._

- Nem faço ideia, são tantas...

- Pois é...

- Será, mesmo? - _ele comentou com um certo tom sexy. Ele mesmo sabia quais eram esses comentários, até porque mesmo os digimons comentavam. Mas achava que eles não mereciam ser tão torturados._

_Ryou deu um suspiro e olhou para o céu monótono do mundo digital._

- Me pergunto como aquela menina está, agora...

- Ruki? Deve estar bem. Renamon é bem habilidosa. - _Hirokazu falou._

- Não, não neste sentido. Me pergunto se ela lembra do torneio.

- Eu acho que sim, sempre que a gente comentava sobre você ela ficava arrepiada e falava "_tomara que aquele idiota do Sr. Colgate tenha sido comido por um Milleniunmon_!". - _Kenta falou_. - E também do show que ela deu aqui agora há pouco...

- Hm... Se bem que eu poderia fazer tudo de novo. Só basta ela baixar a guarda. _- e Ryou sorriu._

_Alguns quilômetros dalí, Ruki se arrepiava. _

- Está com frio, Ruki? - _Renamon perguntava._

- Não, eu estou bem. Eu só tive um péssimo pressentimento. - _ela sentia a boca formigar_ - E bota péssimo nisto.

- Eu estava pensando enquanto andávamos esse caminho todo... Ruki, eu ainda não entendo: sempre que o nome daquele garoto é mencionado, seus pensamentos saem de ordem.

- Já não disse para parar de ler meus pensamentos? - _ela disse, irritada._

- Eu sei mas...

_Ruki suspirou._

- Apenas esquece isso, tá? É só uma história de mau gosto da época do torneio, sabe? Inventaram um monte de histórias...

- ... do tipo "ele quer ela em roupas sexys"?

- COMO VOCÊ SABE DISSO, RENAMON!? - _cuspiu Ruki._

- Boatos existem em qualquer lugar, Ruki. Como acha que eu te encontrei?

- . . . Eu quero morrer... - _Ruki falava enquanto escondia seu rosto vermelho com as mãos._

...

_Antes que tivessem percebido, a Digimon Queen e sua parceira de lutas haviam conseguido atravessar para a zona seguinte. _

- Será que era esse mundo para o qual aquele garoto queria vir?

- Não sei, Renamon. - _Ruki lavou o rosto_ - contanto que eu não precise tolerar ele e aqueles dois fanboys na minha cola, eu fico feliz.

- Ruki, eles são seus amigos.

- Não mesmo! Não lembro de ter dito que era amiga deles! Eu só tolero! _- Esta reiterou e continuou falando -_ Me tornei amiga do Jen, do Takato e da Juri, não daqueles outros! Por mim eu os deixava morrer!

- E por que não deixa, então?

- E o que eu fiz agora é o quê?

- Você está pensando neles.

- Pare de ler meus pensamentos.

- Ruki...

_A ruiva cedeu._

- Tá. Tá legal, eu tô pensando neles sim, eu ainda tenho um coração e estou preocupada com as famílias deles e com a minha. Algo mais? Ou está satisfeita?

_A Raposa se deteve em apenas fitar a ruiva sem se pronunciar._

- O que mais você quer que eu diga?

- Nada. Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para comer.

_**... Meanwhile em algum outro lugar do DW...**_

- É pedir muito que elas estejam aqui? _- Kenta disse._

- Acho que sim, viu, Kenta... _- Hirokazu olhava para os lados_ - duvido muito que ela tenha dado a volta e tenha voltado...

- Eu esqueci de dizer para vocês, mas tinha sim uma entrada para outro mundo, só que era longe demais para andarmos. _- Ryou confessou_ - Pra ser bem sincero, não gosto daquele mundo. Eu não gosto muito de florestas.

- Na verdade, Ryou, você só não gosta daqueles digimonz sapos... Os Gekomonz. - _Cyberdramon falou, baixinho._

- Aquilo me dá dor de cabeça, cara. - _Ryou fez uma cara de poucos amigos_ - São bem barulhentos e... Bem teimosos.

- Tipo a Ruki? _- Hirokazu pitacou_

- Um pouco mais teimosos. Ela ainda é bem maleável, comparado a eles.

- Não sabia disso. - _Kenta disse_ - Que você a conhecia antes.

- E não conheço, só digo isso porque quando ela está sob tensão ela acaba escutando as minhas provocações. Se eu não tivesse tirado onda com ela, nunca que eu iria ganhar.

- O que foi que você disse pra deixar ela tão abalada pra usar um boost chip de ataque? - _Hirokazu perguntou, em tom inocente._

_O Tamer Lendário corou._

- Bem... Não lembro... - _disse Ryou, com um rosto vermelho._

- Mas eu lembro _- Cyberdramon se pronunciou_ - Ele disse que estava ansioso para vê-la mais velha. Ela seria a primeira vez dele.

- CYBERDRAMON! NÃO DIGA ESSAS COISAS! NINGUÉM DEVERIA TER OUVIDO AQUILO ALÉM DELA! _- Ryou perdeu a linha._

- A culpa é inteiramente sua, já que você sabia da regra dos cem metros.

- Regra dos cem metros? - _Kenta perguntou._

- A partir de cem metros o tamer pode conversar com o digimon via digivice, contanto que estejam na mesma dimensão. - _O digimon ciborgue concluiu._

_Enquanto Ryou brigava com Cyberdramon sobre ter uma memória de elefante, Hirokazu e Kenta lamentavam até a morte não terem um gravador ou estar sem acesso ao fanfiction. Isso era algo que deveria ficar registrado._

- Eu não sabia que o Ryou-sama tinha pensamentos tão baixos assim... - _Hirokazu comentou. _

- Qual é! Eu queria vencer! E vá me dizer que você não pensa o mesmo!

_Kenta olhou para Hirokazu e riu._

- Do que é que cê tá rindo, cara? - _Hirokazu proestou._

- "Mas Ruki, você é bem bonitinha, mesmo!" _Deus do céu, tal sempai tal kouhai!_

_Hirokazu e Ryou lutavam para se justificar, enquanto Kenta ria descontroladamente. Na mente de Cyberdramon, ele guardava para si: "Se eles virassem inimigos, o mundo sofreria, com certeza"._

_Quando eles se acalmaram, caminharam por quarenta minutos e deram de cara com o grupo de Takato._

- E a Ruki? - _Jenrya perguntou._

- O Hirokazu encheu os pacová dela e acabou se separando de nós.

- Ah... - _Takato lamentou_ - Você sabe que ela é bem orgulhosa, né? Por que fizeste isso?

- Sacomé, né... Ahahaha - _Hirokazu desconversou. _

_Eles começaram a caminhar. Jenrya segurou o braço de Cyberdramon._

- Que aconteceu, de verdade?

- Ele foi sincero. Realmente, ele acabou machucando o orgulho dela e por fim Ruki foi embora, Mas não se preocupe.

- Como não me preocupar?

- Ela vai voltar quando Eu e Ryou formos embora. Aparentemente ela não vai com a cara dele.

- Diz isso pelo torneio? Ou pelos boatos?

- Sabe dos boatos? _- Cyberdramon falou, com um tom de surpresa na voz._

- Sei de muita coisa a mais do que só boatos, Cyberdramon. -_ Jenrya falou com uma voz quase ancestral_ - A internet é cheia de terrores, e depois que montaram o fanclub dos dois... Já sabe.

- Me pergunto o que ela acha sobre...

- Não sei. Mas eu acho que ela mata o Hirokazu e o Kenta se descobrir.

- e por que eles?

- São os líderes.

- Quié que estão fazendo aí?! Andem logo! _- Ryou gritou para os dois._

_Jenrya e Cyberdramon se entreolharam. Aquela conversa morreria ali._

**Freetalking:** Esse tipo de história requer muito de uma pessoa seja bem comprometida a procurar estes furos e daí ser drogada o bastante para criar isso. Eu não vou atrás de muitas, até porque eu não sei quase nada de Japonês. E sim, saber Japonês é bom, porque a maioria dessas histórias headcanon você acha nos comentários dos CDs do Digimon Memorial. Os próximos capítulos são duas histórias que tem nos comentários: os reclames do Cyberdramon e um comentário do Ken. Mais uma coisa: a regra dos cem metros pode ou não ser verdade, mas creio que sim. Lembrar que a Shuichon dá ordens ao Antylamon de longe? Ela estava na casa do mestre de kung fu do Jenrya enquanto isso ela estava numa das avenidas que o D-Reaper estava.


	2. Reclames do Cyberdramon

Quero que você entenda isso, humano: eu gosto muito do meu tamer. Ryou se tornou uma pessoa especial para mim.

Mas tem horas que eu realmente entendo a Ruki.

E um desses momentos é a hora da Matrix Evolution.

E o motivo? Desde que o Ryou descobriu que se pode virar híbrido, ele insiste em toda vez fazer essa evolução sem roupa.

E isso dá no saco.

_Era uma manhã clara e quente na casa das Makino. Um pouo antes das seis da manhã, Ryou e Cyberdramon se levantaram. Fora gentileza da família da Ruki ceder um quarto para ambos enquanto estivessem em Tóquio (mesmo que a Ruki tentou mandá-lo embora várias vezes, todas inúteis)._

- Cyberdramon, que tal a gente sair primeiro e derrubar uns agentes?

- Não sei, Ryou. Pela primeira vez eu não quero lutar. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

- Deixa disso, Cyberdramon. Seria daora a Ruki chegar e a gente ter dado cabo do D-Reaper, né?

- Ryou...

_Eram quase sete horas. Ambos estavam calados há pouco mais de meia hora. Até que Ryou começou se despir. _

- Ah não, Ryou... - _Cyberdramon se mostrava desapontado._

- Qual é, Cyberdramon? _- ele se ocupava em se livrar da regata branca_ - Não quero ficar parado.

- Mas você precisa mesmo ficar pelado para evoluir?

- E isso faz lá diferença? - _Lá se foi os tênis_.

- Pelo menos uma única vez, evolua de roupa!

- Deixe de ser chato! - _Lá se foi as calças._

_Ryou se virou para tirar a cueca. Cyberdramon se irritou e saiu andando._

- Vamos evoluir para o Kyuukyokutai! JUSTIMON, SHINK- Ei ei ei, aonde é que você vai?

- Chega, não vou evoluir com você deste jeito _- Cyberdramon parecia irritado._

- Ah! Vai ser um problema se alguma Makino acordar, mas... EI, CYBERDRAMON, ME ESPERE!

_Naquele momento Ruki Makino acabara de acordar. Alguns barulhos a haviam acordado e, como de costume, ela ia até a varanda receber os raios de sol._

_Ela ouviu a voz de alguém vindo._

- Bom dia... - _ela disse, sonolenta. Ela coçou os olhos e viu um Cyberdramon correndo._

- Bom dia, Ruki...

- Bom Dia Cyber-

_Um Ryou sem qualquer roupa passou correndo pelo jardim e alcançou Cyberdramon._

- Mas que droga, Cyberdramon, vai dar piti logo agor...

_Ela olhou para ele. Ele olhou para ela._

- É tão grande... - _e a ruiva desmaiou. Antes que ela batesse no chão, Renamon apareceu e a pegou. Renamon olhou para Ryou, e depois de dois segundos fixos no rapaz, fechou os olhos e disse, solene:_

- Não passa de um péssimo sonho, se ela perguntar. Vá atrás das suas roupas. Está incomodando.

_**... algumas horas depois ...**_

- Renamon, tem certeza que aquilo foi mesmo um sonho?

- Tenho, sim.

- Mas parecia tão real... E era tão estranho. Tão... - _ela balançava os dedos e sua cara se contorcia ao se lembrar daquilo._

- Ruki, foi apenas um sonho. Melhor esquecer isso... Ou você gosta de lem-

- VAMOS! Vamos, os meninos já devem estar lutando, né? ahahahaha...

Freetalking: Um dia eu vou desenhar isso. Sério. A propósito, eu tenho um certo medo do Seta Ikkei (Cyberdramon) e do Kanemaru Jun'Ichi (Ryou), quando foi que eles imaginaram aquilo? Ah, mais duas coisas: a primeira é que a Makino não faz parte deste headcanon nem tão pouco acontece no casarão dela, é pura drogas minhas mesmo. E a segunda: eu lembrei do Gray, de Fairy Tale. OuO


End file.
